gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jump Force: Future Wars
Jump Force: Future Wars is a video game created by Netmarble Games, and is directly affiliated with Shonen Jump. Plot The collapse of several dimensions prompts investigations from Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. After battling alternative versions of themselves, they inform Robert E.O. Speedwagon, who tells that the player create a team of heroes. Meanwhile, Son Goku, Monkey D. Luffy and Naruto Uzumaki defend Umbras Base from an attack by Donquixote Doflamingo. In the attack, it is revealed that Jump Force employee Lisa Loud is kidnapped by Venoms. After she is saved, the heroes encounter alternative versions of many heroes and villains on a search for DIO. They conclude Venoms has built a device to send people between dimensions. DIO is defeated and reveals he was researching Doflamingo by summoning his dimensional alternates before Orochimaru stole the dimension transporter. After this event, Jump Force agents begin to be attacked by thugs with advanced weaponry. The group of heroes fight them off and chase after Orochimaru who is defeated alongside Doflamingo. An interdimensional transference device opens between time, and the future versions of themselves appear. They, too are defeated, and a dimensional split occurs. Lisa Loud contacts Jump Force to inform that the Tokyo is under attack by the Chimera Ants. Medaka Kurokami and Yusuke Urameshi lead a team to push them out. Navigator informs Goku that Lisa Loud has reached Planet Namek, and that Vegeta is fighting Frieza's Army that had invaded Earth. The team of heroes assist Vegeta in quelling the invasion, which is revealed to be a red herring in part of Frieza's plan to seek the Dragon Balls. Once there they face off against Nappa, when he is defeated they learn that Frieza has gone deeper into Konoha to retrieve the dragon ball. The team catch up with Frieza where seemingly Galena has betrayed him and taken the dragon ball to Alabasta. The team deduce that Galena seeks to activate the dragon balls weapon with Omega Shenron's help. Arriving in Alabasta they are confronted by Crocodile who is assisting Galena use the dragon balls to control the Universe. They eventually meet Omega Shenron where they learn that Galena struck a deal with him and has now gone to Soul Society. In Soul Society Galena charms Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki one by one, and pits them against the heroes. Securing the Onyx Book she escapes, beginning Venoms attack with the sword's removal. Soul Reapers are brought back to their senses and join the team against the Venoms invasion, Sosuke Aizen and his Hollows army as well as the Yhwach who has come to absorb Soul King's power. The team manage to hold back the invasion just long enough for Soul King to awake and be briefed on the situation. Meanwhile, Venoms under Younger Toguro's command is attacking Soul Society and the team face off against him. On defeating him yet again they learn of his alliance with Hades. The team help defeat Hades and avert death of Athena. Hades reveals to heroes Galena's deal with Omega Shenron to provide him the Onyx Book. They track down Galena and try to stop her but she escapes and succeeds in teleporting the book to Omega Shenron. The team along with Beerus a track down Omega Shenron and seemingly defeat him only for him to get Beerus under Onyx Book's control. Beerus then disappears to Earth and the team learn that it was DIO's plan all along and to get Berus under Onyx Boox's control and destroy the Earth. The team head back to Earth to stop Beerus, where they fight to bring Beerus back to himself. When the God of Destruction is back to normal the team inquires of Lisa Loud. Renji assures them she has been taken to a safe place and that Whis had arrived from one of the dimension rifts. Whis explains that Lisa and he have honed in on an energy signal similar to the convergence device lost in the battle against Doflamingo. The team believe that it is the Pride Troopers working to solve the problem of the dimensions collapsing. When they arrive at the Pride Troopers HQ, they are confronted by the defense systems drones and a skeptical Jiren who believes they are from another dimension. After overpowering Jiren and assuring him of their identity they proceed on to meet Toppo who is working on the device to seal the dimension rifts. Toppo apologizes for the hostile security drones and Jiren informs them that the means to shut them down lies in the lab at the heart of the base. Arriving at the lab they are attacked by Dispo who again believes the heroes are from another dimension. They manage to convince him but soon come to realize that the Troopes HQ has gone in full lock down. All For One and another dangerous inmate, detained by the Troopers with All Might had escaped containment. They soon confront All For One who is not to happy with Toppo putting him in containment alongside the unknown inmate. The heroes fight All For One and try to subdue him, but he escapes with a warning that the other inmates has plans for him and the heroes too. At this point the team are curious to know who the other inmate is, demanding answers they find it is Enrico Pucci. With the help of Lisa Loud the team come up with a means to track Pucci's chronal signature. Meanwhile Navigator informs the heroes that Venoms under Vanilla Ice's command attacked one of Jump Force's basea. With the help of Whis they are able to arrive at the base. They are confronted by Izuku Midoriya under the mind control of Venoms, and they manage to revert him after defeating her only to find that Asta is also under mind control and is taking apart the station. They successfully manage to defeat and break Asta out of the mind control too. Navigator was able to determine where Vanilla Ice is and the heroes beat him. However, Pucci was using Vanilla Ice as a distraction to lure the heroes away and has returned to the Umbras Base. Back there, they are greeted by Zamasu on arrival. Hearing Pucci's false promises to Zamasu for a better future, Goku and Jiren are able to piece together Pucci' true intentions. In order to please DIO he intends to use the convergence device to open a rift to the future and destroy reality using the unstable Zamasu and Onyx Book. The heroes are able to defeat and reason with Zamasu bringing him back under control. They then proceed to stop Pucci from opening the rift. A battle ensues and as they are about to beat Pucci, he manages to slip through the rift into an unknown point in the future. The team is forced to follow to stop Pucci from destroying the future. Gameplay Characters The game has over 900 playable characters: ;Assassination Classroom *Koro-sensei *Nagisa Shiota Bastard!! *Dark Schneider *Arshes Nei *Ninja Master Gara Baoh *Ikuro Hashizawa (Baoh) ;Beelzebub *Tatsumi Oga paired with Baby Beel *Hilda Black Cat *Eve *Train Heartnet *Sven Vollfied Black Clover *Asta *Yuno *Noelle Silva *Magna Swing *Yami Sukehiro *Finral Roulacase *Luck Voltia *Gauche Adlai *Vanessa Enoteca *Charmy Pappitson *Gordon Agrippa *Mimosa Vermillion *Klaus Lunettes *William Vangeance *Nozel Silva *Leopold Vermillion *Fuegoleon Vermillion *Sol Marron *Charlotte Roselei *Sekke Bronzazza *Jack the Ripper *Julius Novachrono *Fana *Heath Grice *Catherine *Rades Spirito *Valtos *Sally *Licht *Mars *Lotus Whomalt *Kahono *Kiato *Revchi *Lily Aquaria *Witch Queen ;Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Orihime Inoue *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Yoruichi Shihoin *Byakuya Kuchiki *Kenpachi Zaraki *Shunsui Kyoraku *Jushiro Ukitake *Soi Fon *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame *Shinji Hirako *Kisuke Urahara *Neliel Tu Oderscvank *Yhwach *Sōsuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tousen *Tia Hallibel *Ulquiorra Cifer *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ;Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo paired with Don Patch Boruto: Naruto Next Generations * Boruto Uzumaki *Sarada Uchiha *Mitsuki Buso Renkin *Kazuki Muto Cat's Eye *Hitomi Kisogi City Hunter * Ryo Saeba * Kaori Makimura * Umibozu Cobra *Cobra *Gokuu *Lady Amaroid *Dominigue Royal D.Gray-man *Allen Walker *Yu Kanda *Lenalee Lee *Lavi *Aleister Crowley III ;Dr. Slump *Arale Norimaki paired with Gatchan ;Dragon Ball Z *Goku *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Gohan *Gotenks *Piccolo *Krillin *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Beerus *Whis *Majin Boo *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Videl *Bardock *Vegito *Gogeta *Tapion *Toppo *Frieza *Cell *Kid Buu *Broly *Cooler *Janemba *Nappa *Captain Ginyu *Dabura *Jiren *Goku Black *Merged Zamasu *Hit *Kefla *Baby Vegeta *Super 17 *Omega Shenron *Turles *Lord Slag *Android 13 *Bojack *Hatchiyak *Zarbon *Dodoria Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken * Dai * Pop * Hyunckel * Maam ;Fist of the North Star *Kenshiro *Raoh *Rei *Thouzer *Toki *Jagi *Shin *Juda *Shew *Fudo *Bat *Rin *Shachi *Hyou *Kaioh *Mamiya *Ryuga *Juza *Ein *Falco *Heart *Outlaw *Amiba *Shura *Han ;Gin Tama *Gintoki Sakata *Kagura *Shinpachi Shimura *Kotaro *Toshirou Hijikata *Okita Sougo *Kondo Isao *Tsukuyo *Sarutobi Ayame *Sakamoto Tatsuma *Katsura *Shinsuke Takasugi *Batou *Kamui *Doromizu Jirochou *Imai Nobume God Sider *Reiki Kikoku Hell Teacher Nūbē'' ' *Meisuke Nueno (Nūbē) '''Hungry Joker *Heidi ;Hunter × Hunter *Gon Freecss *Killua Zoldyck *Kurapika *Leorio Paladiknight *Kite *Ging Freecss *Isaac Netero *Zeno Zoldyck *Biskuit Krueger *Marel Maskernasey *Knov *Knuckle Bine *Choot McMahon *Palm Sideria *Hanzo *Hisoka Morow *Illumi Zoldyck *Meruem *Menthuthuyoupi *Neferpitou *Shaiapouf *Zazan *Cheetu *Colt *Meleoron *Rammot *Welfin *Chrollo Lucifer *Nobunaga Nazama *Feitan Portor *Machi Komachine *Kalluto Zoldyck *Phinks Magcub *Shalnark *Franklin Bordeau *Shizuku Murasaki *Pakunoda *Bonolenov Ndongo *Uvogin *Kortopi *Genthru *Razor *Canary *Getoh *Omokage ;JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jonathan Joestar *William Anthonio Zeppeli *Robert E.O. Speedwagon *Dio Brando *Joseph Joestar *Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *Lisa Lisa *Rudol von Stroheim *Kars *Wamuu *Esidisi *Jotaro Kujo *Noriaki Kakyoin *Old Joseph *Jean Pierre Polnareff *Muhammad Avdol *Iggy *DIO *Hol Horce *N'Doul *Mariah *Pet Shop *Vanilla Ice *Gray Fly *Devo the Cursed *Rubber Soul *Enya Geil *Death 13 *Midler *Josuke Higashikata *Okuyasu Nijimura *Koichi Hirose *Rohan Kishibe *Yukako Yamagishi *Shigekiyo Yangu *Akira Otoishi *Yoshikage Kira *Kosaku Kawajiri *Giorno Giovanna *Bruno Buccellati *Guildo Mista *Leone Abbacchio *Narancia Ghirga *Panacotta Fugo *Trish Una *Diavolo *Risotto Nero *Formaggio *Illuso *Prosciutto *Pesci *Ghiaccio *Melone *Jolyne Kujo *Ermes Costello *Foo Fighters *Weather Report *Narciso Anasui *Enrico Pucci *Johnny Joestar *Gyro Zeppeli *Diego Brando *Funny Valentine *Josuke Higashikata II *Joshu Higashikata Jungle King Tar-chan *Tar-chan Keiji *Keiji Maeda Kinnikuman *Kinnikuman *Warsman *Terryman *Akuma Shogun ;Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo *Kankichi Ryotsu Magico *Shion Elphias Levi Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro *Neuro Nogami ;Medaka Box *Medaka Kurokami *Zenkichi Hitoyoshi *Kujira Kurokami *Musogi Kumagawa *Ajumu Hajimi Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation *Toru Muhyo My Hero Academia *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Ochaco Uraraka *Tenya Iida *Eijiro Kirishima *Tsuyu Asui *Minoru Mineta *Momo Yaoyorozu *Fumikage Tokoyami *Mina Ashido *Denki Kaminari *Kyoka Jiro *Mezo Shoji *Mashirao Ojiro *Toru Hagakure *Yuga Aoyama *Hanta Sero *Rikido Sato *Koji Koda *Itsuka Kendo *Neito Monoma *Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu *Ibara Shiozaki *Mei Hatsume *Hitoshi Shinso *All Might *Endeavor *Hawks *Beat Jeanist *Shota Aizawa *Gran Torino *Midnight *Present Mic *Snipe *Cementoss *Vlad King *Ectoplasm *Power Loader *Gang Orca *Death Arms *Kamui Woods *Mt. Lady *Sir Nighteye *Fat Gum *Mandalay *Tiger *Pixie Bob *Ragdoll *Ms. Joke *Kouichi Haimawarari *Knuckleduster *Tomura Shigaraki *Overhaul *Re-Destro *Gigantomachia *Nomu *All For One *Stain *Dabi *Himiko Toga *Muscular *Mr. Compress *Twice *Spinner *Magne *Mustard *Moonfish *Chronostasis *Mimic *Shin Nemoto *Rikiya Katsukame *Toya Setsumo *Yu Hojo *Soramitsu Tabe *Hekiji Tengai *Kendo Rappa *Deidoro Sakaki *Gentle *Curious *Skeptic *Trumpet *Slidin'Go *Geten *Wolfram ;Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Hinata Hyuga *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka paired with Akamaru *Neji Hyuga *Rock Lee *Tenten *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Gaara *Tsunade *Jiraiya *Might Guy *Mei Terumi *Killer Bee *Minato Namikaze *Madara Uchiha *Kaguya Ootsutsuki *Obito Uchiha *Itachi Uchiha *Pain *Konan *Deidara *Orochimaru Ninku *Fuusuke Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan *Rikio Nura ;One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Vinsmoke Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook *Portgas D. Ace *Boa Hancock *Trafalgar D. Water Law *Sabo *Nefertari Vivi *Jinbei *Bartolomeo *Cavendish *Benthan *Buggy *Coby *Emporio Ivankov *Eustass Kidd *Killer *Capone Bage *X Drake *Scratcmen Apoo *Uroge *Rebecca *Wiper *Vinsmoke Reiju *Whitebeard *Marco *Jozu *Vista *Blackbeard *Kaido *Charlotte Lilnlin *Donquixote Doflamingo *Charlotte Kataruri *Akainu *Aokiji *Kizaru *Fujitora *Smoker *Tashigi *Rob Lucci *Caesar Clawn *Crocodile *Dracule Mihawk *Bartolomew Kuma *Perona *Bellamy *Eneru *Monet *Vergo *Sengoku *Monkey D. Garp *Alvida *Morgan *Kuro *Don Krieg *Pearl *Arlong *Kuroobi *Wapol *Kuromarimo *Chess *Daz Bones *Ms. Doublefinger *Ms. Goldenweek *Mr. 4 *Ms. Merry Christmas *Mr. 5 *Ms. Valentine *Hina *Shiryu *Jesus Burgess *Van Augur *Lafitte *Ohm *Satori *Shura *Gedatsu *Foxy *Spandam *Kalifa *Kaku *Jabura *Blueno *Kumadori *Gecko Moria *Absalom *Ryuma *Jigoro *Inuppe *Sentomaru *Magellan *Hannyabal *Sadi *Minotaurus *Caribou *Hody Jones *Vander Decken IX *Diamante *Trebol *Dellinger *Gladius *Lao G *Pica *Charlotte Cracker *Charlotte Smoothie *Charlotte Pepospero *Charlotte Oven *Charlotte Daifuku *Charlotte Amando *Charlotte Galette *Charlotte Brulee *Charlotte Mont-d'Or *Vinsmoke Judge *Vinsmoke Ichiji *Vinsmoke Niji *Vinsmoke Yonji *Jack the Drought *King *Quenn *Page One *Sheepshead *Ginrummy *Holdem *Speed *Dobon *Babanuki *Daifugo *Solitaire *Kyrozumi Orochi *Kyoshiro *El Drago *Gasparde *Baron Omatsuri *Mushuru *Shiki *Zephyr *Ain *Gild Tesoro *Baccarat *Douglass Bullet *Byrnndi World *Mad Treasure *Zeff *Gin *Hatchan *Dalton *Koza *Pell *Gan Fall *Kamakiri *Raki *Yotsubame *Genbo *Calgara *Boa Sardesonia *Boa Marygold *Marguerite *Aphelandra *Rindo *Inazuma *Blamenco *Rakuyo *Namur *Blemheim *Curiel *Kingdew *Haruta *Atmos *Speed Juru *Fossa *Izo *Whitey Bay *Doma *Kinemon *Chinjao *Ideo *Orlumbus *Hajrudin *Blue Gilly *Baby 5 *Viola *Hack *Inuarashi *Nekomamushi *Carrot *Wanda *Pedro *Siccilian *Karasu *Bello Betty *Morley *Lindbergh *Silvers Raylegh *Shanks Outer Zone *Miseru Stalker Psyren *Ageha Yoshuna Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar *Jaguar Junichi ;Reborn! *Tsuna Sawada paired with Reborn *Hayato Gokudera *Kyoya Hibari *Chrome Dokuro *Lambo *Xanxus Ring ni Kakero * Ryuji Takane ;Rurouni Kenshin *Himura Kenshin *Sagara Sanosuke *Myojin Yahiko *Saito Hajime *Hiko Seijuro XIII *Shishio Makoto *Yukishio Enisi ;Saint Seiya *Pegasus Seiya *Dragon Shiryu *Leo Aiolia *Phoenix Ikki *Andromeda Shun *Cygnus Hyoga *Unicorn Jabu *Hydra Ichi *Eagle Marin *Ophiuchus Shaina *Lyra Orphee *Aries Mu *Taurus Aldebaran *Gemini Saga *Cancer Deathamask *Leo Aolila *Virgo Shaka *Libra Dohko *Scorpio Milo *Sagittarios Aiolus *Capricorn Shura *Aquarius Camus *Picses Aphrodite *Athena *Hades (Saint Seiya) *Thanatos *Hypnos *Wywern Rhadamanthus *Garuda Aiacos *Griffon Minos *Poseidon *Sea Horce Baian *Siren Sorento *Chrsyaor Krishna *Scylla Lo *Lyumnades Caca *Kraken Isaac *Sea Dragon Kanon ;Sakigake!! Otokojuku *Momotaro Tsurugi *J *Daigouin Jaki *Heihachi Edajima *Toramaru Ryuuji *Togashi Genji *Date Omito *Raiden *Hien *Gekkou *Akashi Gouji *Manjumaru *Senkuu *Rasetsu *Eikei *Zong Ling-yan *Zeus *Pharaoh *Bo Feng *Todo Gouki *Tsurugi Shishimaru Shaman King * Yoh Asakura * Anna Kyoyama *Tao Ren *Wooden Sword Ryu *Usui Horokei *Johan Faust VIII *Chocolove McDonell *Lyser Diethel *Marco Lasso *Iron Maiden Jeanne *Silva *Manta Oyamada *Munzer Redseb *Tamao Tamamura *Sati Saigan *Yohmei Asakura *Hao Asakura Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san *Kiruko Otonashi ;The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. *Kusuo Saiki ;Toriko *Toriko *Zebra *Coco *Sunny *Midora *Starjun ;Tottemo! Luckyman *Luckyman ;Yu Yu Hakusho *Yusuke Urameshi *Hiei *Kazuma Kuwabara *Kurama *Genkai *Jin *Chu *Zeru *Rinko *Roto *Younger Toguro *Elder Toguro *Karasu *Bui *Suzaku *Seriryu *Byakko *Genbu *Shinobu Sensui *Itsuki *Kaname Hagiri *Kiyoshi Mitarai *Raizen *Mukuro *Yomu *Shura *Enki *Kokou *Souketsu *Kujo *Natsume *Hokushin *Shigure *Rando *Yakomo ;To Love-Ru *Lala Satalin Deviluke *Yami World Trigger *Kuga Yuuma *Yuuichi Jin *Ai Kitora *Mikumo Osamu *Shuuji Miwa *Chika Amatori *Hairein *Kiriei Konami *Shun Midorikawa '' '' Wing-Man *Wingman Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yugi Mutou *Seto Kaiba *Joey Wheeler *Tea Gardner *Mai Valentine *Weevil Underwood *Rex Raptor *Mako Tsunami *Mokuba Kaiba *Yami Marik *Yami Bakyra *Ishizu Ishtar *Bandit Keith *Odion *Maximillion Pegasus *Arkana *Bonz *Espa Roba *Tristan Taylor *Jaden Yuki *Zane Truesdale *Aster Phoenix *Jesse Anderson *Chazz Princeton *Alexis Rhodes *Dr. Vellian Crowler *Yubel *Bastion Misawa *Syrus Truesdale *Tyranno Hassleberry *Sartorius Kumar *Yusei Fudo *Jack Atlas *Crow Hogan *Akiza Izinski *Leo *Luna *Tetsu Trudge *Kalin Kessler *Z-one *Yuma Tsukumo *Don Thousand *Yuya Sakaki *Leo Akaba *Z-ARK *Yusaku Fujuki Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:One Piece Category:Naruto Category:Bleach Category:Hunter x Hunter Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Crossover Category:My Hero Academia Category:Black Clover Category:Black Cat Category:Medaka's Box Category:Kinnikuman Category:City Hunter Category:Assassination Classroom Category:Gintama